Visita Invernal
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: Inglaterra está ocupado en sus cosas hasta que llega un visitante inesperado con una grata sorpresa. SpUk/UkSp. Fail summary, creo.


La nieve que se veía caer por la ventana sólo podía significar más frío. Inglaterra suspiró cansadamente mientras se preparaba para salir de casa a encargarse de unas vueltas. No estaba tan acostumbrado a la nieve como otras naciones, pero al menos era mejor que la lluvia, pensó. Apenas había dado un paso cuando sus pies se hundieron en esa masa blanca, y para su estremecimiento miles de copos se dirigieron directo a su cara. El viento se alocó obligándolo a ajustarse su bufanda hasta que le ahogó el cuello. Para cuando finalmente llegó a la tienda estaba congelado. Menos mal que tenían calefacción.

"Buenos días, Sr. Kirkland" dijo el anciano hombre que manejaba la tienda.

"Buenas" respondió asintiendo brevemente, librando a su cuello de la opresión y quitándose sus orejeras. Buscó la lista de compra en su bolsillo para ver qué se supone que había puesto. "Masa de biscuits... _Shit, _qué dice ahí...? Ah, jamón. _Bloody hell, _no puedo entender mi propia letra". Gruñó. Pues nada. Caminó por la tienda buscando lo que necesitaba. No tardó un minuto, apenas eran dos ítems. Se devolvió hacia la registradora.

Entonces vio. Una cara extrañamente familiar. Tez oliva, cabello café, ojos verdes brillantes... sonrisa matadora... Parpadeó. Dos veces.

No podía ser...

El hombre estaba en frente suyo, haciendo la fila. Cuando le tocó empezó a poner sus compras en la cinta mientras sonreía alegremente a la atendiente. "¡Buenas noches, señorita!"

Sintió su mandíbula caer. Sí que era él. ¿Pero qué hacía _Spain_ aquí?

La cajera, una rubia risueña, se sonrojó notablemente mientras revisaba las compras. "Buenos días, señor. U-usted es de España, ¿Cierto?" balbuceó.

"Sí", dijo. "En realidad estoy visitando a un amigo".

Inglaterra seguía sin salir de su confusión. ¿Un amigo? ¿Pero quién...?

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Cómo le está yendo en su visita?

"¡Ya he estado aquí antes, es tan lóbrego como recordaba!" respondió, riéndose mientras lo hacía.

Frunció el ceño, maldiciéndolo con los ojos. _Bastard. _

"Señor", la cajera llamó. "Ya es su turno, ponga su compra acá".

España se volteó a ver quién era el siguiente en la fila. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Su sonrisa se expandió aún más, si era posible. "¡Mi amigo!" gritó felizmente mientras abrazaba a Inglaterra, de forma unilateral. Dejó atónito al británico cuando, al retirar su agarre, le besó en ambas mejillas. Inglaterra se enrojeció, totalmente avergonzado. La mujer estaba encantada con la escena, para mortificación inglesa.

"Antonio, _qué_ estás haciendo aquí? escupió en tanto ponía la mezcla frente al escáner. España cogió su bolsa de compras, llena de comida, y se posicionó delante de la caja para esperar a Inglaterra.

"Te estoy visitando", respondió. "Compraba algunos ingredientes para preparar una cena decente en vez de obligarnos a aguantar tu basura quemada".

Quería degollarlo. "¿Quién te inv_-_, no, mi comida está perfectamente bien, _thank you, _y no necesito que nadie me haga la cena". España asintió sin escuchar. Entonces le agarró de la mano con la que agarraba su bolsa. Sentía que ya había vivido esto, no quería recordar. "¿Qué estás haciendo, _spaniard_?" aulló mientras era llevado fuera de la tienda. "Suéltame ya". España sólo empezó a hacerle caso cuando estaban a mitad del camino a la casa del inglés. El moreno se detuvo, soltó la mano del rubio y siguió caminando. Inglaterra se le quedó viendo mientras se arreglaba la bufanda. "Ahora, no recuerdo haberte invitado" se quejó.

"Oh, lo sé. Pero no tengo nada que hacer..."

"¿Yor qué no fuiste a visitar a la rana, o Prusia?" No le entendía. De cierta forma, le agradaba que estuviera ahí... pero eso era secundario.

"Pude haber hecho eso, pero no quise". Cambió su tono.

"Ya, ¿Por qué?" La curiosidad le carcomía, y esas respuestas no ayudaban. ¿Desde cuándo el español respondía así? Lo prefería más hablador... ¿¡En qué estaba pensando?!

Su acompañante nuevamente se detuvo, y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica. "Porque quería verte a _ti_".

... "¡Espera!" lo llamó, a lo que Antonio aceleró el paso. No permitiría que escapara. Aceleró el paso él también, ¡Y entonces el otro empezó a correr! La "persecución" duró casi dos minutos, en los que la adrenalina silenció momentáneamente los pensamientos de Arthur. La carrera terminó anticlimáticamente cuando, justo en el momento en que lograba alcanzar a Antonio, chocó con una piedra y cayó, llevándose al español al suelo consigo. El dolor hizo que su cerebro regresara a su lugar.

Miró hacia abajo, siendo respondido por unos ojos esmeralda. El español estaba debajo suyo, claramente confundido. Eso también lo habían vivido... y se detuvo así mismo sonrojado, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Sentía la garganta seca. "¿A qué te refieres conque quieres verme?" murmuró intentando ignorar la corta distancia que separaba sus labios.

Antonio inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Creí que eras mas perspicaz".

"¿Pero qué insinuas...?" Y entonces calló. Las manos fuertes de España estaban agarrando su mentón. Una parte de él notó hacia dónde iban las cosas. La otra lo obligó a hacerse el idiota. No quería darse falsas esperanzas. Se fijó en el español, sus esmeraldas brillaban ansiosamente. "Antonio".

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa. No las muecas o falsas imitaciones con las que engañaba a las muchachas -rodó los ojos mentalmente- o al resto de países en las reuniones, una _sonrisa_ genuina. Creyó que se derretía. Antonio cerró la distancia entre sus labios.

No sabía como reaccionar. La boca española se movía contra la suya tiernamente. _Vaya que lo habían_ _vivido,_ pensó. Sintió a su cuerpo aceptar al invitado involuntariamente, pero su autocontrol lo detuvo. El español se separó, con un semblante calmo.

Estaba en un dilema. No quería volver a sufrir, ni que Antonio sufriera. Ya había dejado eso claro hace tiempo, y no había sido una despedida de la que quisiera acordarse. Estar así de unido a otra nación era un juego peligroso. El mundo y la diplomacia cambian inevitablemente, sin importar cuánto latan sus corazones deseando evitarlo. Las paces no duran, y eso lo habían aprendido en la forma difícil. No podían aguantar más rompimientos.

Entonces vio la expresión del moreno, que aparentaba una tranquilidad fingida. En realidad estaba dolido, lo sabía. Se notaba en sus ojos. ¿Y si esta vez funcionaba? Ya no peleaban en más de un siglo. ¿Habría llegado finalmente su oportunidad? No lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que no estaba dispuesto a soportar una sonrisa falsa más. Justo cuándo sentía a España levantarse, le regresó el beso. Su boca sabía a vino. Claro.

Antonio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. No esperaba que el inglés le correspondiera, estaba listo para irse. Pero no sería él quién negara los labios de vainilla del inglés. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que flotaba, y no pudo evitar que le volviera la sonrisa entre beso y beso. Rodeó el cuerpo de Arthur con sus brazos, uniendo aún más sus cuerpos.

A ninguno le importaba estar tirado incómodamente entre la nieve, ni que la comida se arruinase. Lo único de lo que eran conscientes era de los labios del otro chocando con los suyos, cómo sus espaldas se arqueaban del placer, cómo el calor de sus cuerpos superaba de lejos el frío del ambiente aún cuando perdían poco a poco sus prendas. Cómo, sin palabras de por medio, se declaraban su cariño y deseo.

El viento volvió a tomar fuerza haciendo que la nieve volara por todos lados, pero ni se dieron cuenta. Sólo existían ellos besándose lentamente, apasionadamente; amorosamente.

* * *

Holaaa. ¿Qué tal?

Antes que nada, esto no es mío. No todo. Me explico: Originalmente pensaba traducir el fic "Winter Visit" de la user Darkfire75, y ya. Créditos, por cierto. Sin embargo me _animé_ mientras traducía y empecé a editar la historia. En esencia es la misma, pero a partir de la segunda mitad tiene un desarrollo algo distinto. Por eso no tiene "traducción" en el título como usualmente; no es _realmente_ una traducción... pero tampoco _realmente_ una historia que yo haya escrito.

Vaya, mi redacción es un desastre hasta cuando son cosas personales. xD. Aparte de eso, sí que pienso publicar contenido **mío**. Unos dos fics este mes, siendo optimista. Tres si aprovecho Semana Santa (probablemente no). Lo seguro es que estaré traduciendo fics a mansalva, alguno terminaré publicando.

Si les gustó la historia, agradezcan mejor a Darkfire (aunque desde 2012 no está activa) que es la que más _aportó_. Yo lo único que he hecho es saber inglés y poner "parla" para adornar, o al menos así lo veo ahora que reviso el resultado. Si quieren que traduzca algo en específico me dicen por MP, yo tan contento.

Y no tengo mucho más que decir. ¡Tengan buen día! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
